I'm Here
by Lisbon94
Summary: Booth leave for a mission and returns a year and a half later. How will everyone react at his homecoming. Especially when Brennan has given up, believing him to be dead. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

New Oneshot. I know what you're thinking. Why isn't she pdating her ongoing fics? Trust me...I'm working on it. I have almost finished capter 2 of 'My second chance' MORE URT/COMFORT ANGSTY STUFF!

Anyway, this was a random idea, but I hope you enjoy! =)

Oh yeah...and it's cliche :P

PS: Flashback will be like ***This***

xoxoxoxoxo

'Ange, you need to stop okay. Stop trying to convince me. It's been a year and a half, he isn't coming back."

"Bren, sweetie, YOU need to stop. YOU need to stop dwelling on the negetive and focus on the positive. I always get a very negetive vibe around you right now sweetie and I don't like it. You have to stay strong, for him if not for you. You have to have faith in him Bren, he will come back...ah, before you say anything, I'm going to continue, he's a fighter, and yes, it's been a long time I know, but he loved ou sweetie, he's going to come back to you."

"Angela please! Just stop...don't. I spent 6 whole months'dwelling on the positive', thinking that he would return. He told me...he said that his work would keep him away for 6 months tops...and it's...it's almost a year bar 2 months after he left, and he isn't here." She knew the tears were welling up in her eyes, but she didn't bother to sop them. Countless times since he had left had she cried over him. What was one more time? "So don't do it angela, Don't tell me that he's coming back. Don't give me false hope. I can't take any more of that."

"You loved him"

"I, Yeah I did Angela. And you know the worst part, I never told him. I had the changes, many of them but I was too much of a coward, and now he's probably dead. It's my fault you know, I made a mistake."

"Bren, that's not true. He isn't dead...and none of this is your fault."

"It is, he had nothing to keep him from going on the mission. If I'd only told him, or accepted him, he'd be wouldn't have had to leave."

"You can't blame yourself"

"But I do..." She smiled sadly and turned away from Angela and into her office.

It had been 2 months since her conversation and still she dweled over it in her head. There was no point denying t, she had cried countless more times for Booth, his absense and what she missed out on. 'You can't blame yourself'. But she did, she still did. The night before he had left. He had given her yet another chance to be with him, to keep him from going, but she pushed him away...again.

*** In her room about to climb into bed she heard a knock at the door. 11:45 at night, she smiled to herself, who else would it be? It was him, she let him in and followed him into the kitchen. He looked Gaunt and tired, very different from earlier on that day. Pouring him a drink she looked at him curiously and expectantly. When he didn't bother to say anything she spoke up.

"somethings wrong."

He let out a bitter laugh "You think?"

She must have looked hurt, as his face softened straight away. "I'm sorry. I'm just mad I guess, Not at you. It's...I'm leaving."

His words stunned her into silence, and he must have known what she was thinking. She was assuming the worst.

"It's nothing ou've done, i promise. It's just, an underover job."

"How long?"

"6 months, tops."

"6 months, Booth that's a long time. Is it dangerous?"

"Probably. But it's my job Bones, there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing can stop me from going."

"yes there is, Government have exceptions. Like a spouse, or..."

"I don't apply to any of those. I'm not married, or sick. I'm not in a committed relationship..."

"Oh."

There was a small silence before he spoke up again.

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want you too..."

He took in a deep breath, and she knew what he was going to say.

"Then help me. I don't have to...listen Bones, i have to ask again. Please, this is my only chance. Give US a try...I can't leave, and, I love you."

She could see the sadness in his eyes, he was begging her. But she still wasn't ready.

"Please Booth, don't do this to me again. PLease."

"Bones..." He voice cracked, she hated what she was doing to him.

"I can't Booth, I just, I'm not ready. I can't."

She hadn't noticed how close he had gotten until he started to step away. She reached for his hand but he was adament for no contact. He retreated rapidly towards the door and was soon stood in the hallway, looking small and defeated.

"I guess I'm going then. I'll see you, sometime." Neither could hide their tears. She had never seen him so sad.

"Stay safe, please. I'll miss you Booth"

"Yeah." ****

Yeah. That was all he had said before he left. No hug, not even a goodbye, and now he was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Now, one year and 6 months later, she was still here. Doing the same nightly rountine, stay in the lab till 3, go home grab an hours sleep, shower and head back to the lab. She missed her old routine. Where she would stay in the lab as late as possible, until he came for her. He always came for her, always. But not anymore.

So at 5:30 in the evening, the lab was surprisingly empty, she found herself waiting for the time when the clock would strike 6:00, knowing he would never come. Shutting her laptop screen, she sat, with her chin propped up with one hand, staring at her watch.

6:00...6:05...6:14...another waste of time. Yet she still sat. It wasn't till the time reached seven that she pulled herself together and began to gather her files to take down to limbo. As she stood up, she heard it.

Footsteps. Light, but definately a man, she didn't know how she knew this but she recognised the rhythm in the steps. No, she had to stop trying to convince herself. It would ony be harder. But she had to go take a look.

Cautiously stepping out of her office she looked around, nothing. Just in her mind, it had to be, there was nobody th...

"Bones..." Whipping around fast she turned to see a figure emerging from around the corner.

"Booth?"

"Yeah..." he stood rooted to the spot, as did she. He fiddled with his suit as he waited for her to say something, do something."

Her head was spinning, the whole lab was spinning. Burying her face in her hands, she chocked out "I'm going crazy."

"I am, I'm going craxy, your not her, Oh god." Turning around fast she strode back into her office, and lowered herself onto the couch.

She felt footsteps approaching her. Now her hallucinatins were Follwing her?

"Bones. Youre not going crazy. I promise. I'm here." She turned to look at him. He pinched his own cheek "see, I'm real" He smiled at her softly and she couldn't help but smile back.

As he came down to sit beside her, he took her hand and placed the other on her cheek. "I'm here Bones, I'm sorry...I was away for a long time, I just..."

She silenced him "Not now Booth, I don't want an explanation now. I'm just trying to get used to the fact that your here. I don't want to ruin this moment." She took a deep breath. "Don't ever leave me again."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, one had tangling in the back of her hair. "I promise you Bones, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you again."

xoxoxoxoxo

SAPPY FLUFFY CHEESY GOODNESS :D Hope you enjoyed. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm using microsoft notebook...bo spellcheck...sucks.

Oh and I'm thinking of doing a sequal, or a chapter 2, where the squint Squad, parker, caroline, pops etc find out Booth is back. What do you think? :) 


	2. Chapter 2

I said I would do a chapter where the squint squad and parker find out Booth is back. So here it is! :)

xoxoxoxoxo

They were still sat in her office on the couch. Neither one had made an effort to move. Neither wanted too.

'I still can't believe your back.'

'Well Bones, here I am. I told you I would come back. You just needed to trust me'

'You also said it would be 6 months tops. You were away for a year and a half. Do you have any idea how close I was to demanding where you had gone and tracking you down myself.' She gave him a small smile smile to show she was joking.

'But I came back'

'You did, and I'm glad you did.' There was a small silence before she spoke again. 'I gave up you know.'

'What?'

'I thought you had died. I really did. I mean, it was possible, I just, I gave up.'

'I'd never leave you Bones, not intentionally, not forever. I'll always come back.'

'You make it sound like you're planning on going away again. Well I have news for you, I'm not letting you go.'

'I don't plan on going anywhere.'

'Good. I really missed you Booth.'

'I missed you too.'

'I've been seeing Parker a lot, I mean I hope you don't mind. I just needed to see him,to remind me of you. I like to think he needed to see me too.'

'Of course I don't mind. Parker loves you.'

'He missed you Booth. He wasn't like me, he never gave up. He kept telling me that I should...' She laughs and he smiles. God he missed that laugh.

'...that I should climb upto the roof of the Jeffersonian, and shout your name as loud as I could. He said you would hear me and come back. He even offered to come with me and help.'

'He's a smart kid. I missed him, man Bones I bet he's gotten so big. He's 11 now.'

'Have you seen him yet? Since you've been back?'

'I came straight here. I should go see him. Now, I'll go now. Will you come with me Bones?'

'Of course.'

xoxoxoxoxo

He leg was bouncing up and down rapidly as he drove them over to Parkers. She put her own hand on his leg to steady him.

'Your nervous.'

It wasn't a question so much as an observation.

'I am. I mean, it's been 18 months since i saw him. I'm just nervous that he's changed so much. That he's going to be mad at me.'

'Did you not hear what I said earlier Booth. There is no way he will be mad at you. He'll be so pleased to see you again.'

'Your right Bones. I'm just excited I guess.'

xoxoxoxoxo

Both got out of the car and met at the driveway, hands finding eachother and intertwining themselves. Rebecca answered the door, her face immediately turning to a look of pure shock and disbelief.

'Seeley! My god, your home. Your back, Parker is going to be so happy, I'll uhh, I'll go get him. Come in!'

As rebecca left the room Booth leaned into Brennan 'I think she's a little in shock.'

Parker entered to room and layed eyes on his dad.

'Dad!' He hurled himslef into Booth's arms, and Booth released Brennans hand to wrap his arms tightly around his son.

'Hey bub' he whispered into his sons still long curly hair. 'I missed you so much'

'I missed you too dad. So much. I guess Dr Bones listened to me'

'She did bub. I'm proud of you, I'm glad you were their for Bones when I couldnt be. c'mon,let me get a look at you.'

Both pulled back as Booth looked over his son. 'You've gotten so big parker. I've missed so much.' He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair in fruistration. 'God, I never should have left'

'Booth hey, your back now, that's all the matters.' Brennan was behind him in seconds, taking his hand in hers again.

'Your right Bones. Hey, Parker do you want to come get some dinner with us? Rebecca, you don't mind letting me take him for a while?'

'No, sure, go ahead Seeley.'

'I'd love that dad! Let me go get my jacket.'

xoxoxoxoxo

As he sat in the diner, 20 minutes later, he looked around and Parker and then to Brennan who were both engrossed in conversation with each other, he smiled. He looked down at his son who was sat by his side and at his and Brennan joined hands across the table, chuckling to himself, for no apparent reason. He found that he was definately glad to be home.

xoxoxoxoxo

I'm going to do one more chapter, where the squints find out Booth is back. AND CAROLINE, cause I would LOVE too see her reaction. Because we all know she has a sost spot for our favourite FBI Agent and Anthropologist ;)

I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
